


Promises, Promises

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [44]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Peter Parker, Car Accident mention, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Harley Keener, Gen, Getting Together, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, M/M, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Time Skips, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canon compliant death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Harley and Peter met when they were 5 years old and fighting over an action figure. Tony and May have a really interesting situation on their hands.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: tumblr prompts [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> sdfnsjfhfjsf so hi. I love them. this is very gay  
> prompt: interlocking pinkies

May and Ben Parker and Tony Stark watched as their two kids went from arguing over an action figure to playing happily in a matter of seconds. 

They were at kindergarten orientation, and the Parkers were worried about Peter adjusting to school. Tony was worried that Harley was going to be destructive. 

Fortunately for all of them, they got on like a house on fire. 

Ben turned to the man next to him, presumably the father of the child Peter had been upset with for a moment and introduced himself. 

The man- Tony- shook his hand. “That’s my son Harley.”

“And that’s our nephew Peter.”

The adults chatted for a few moments while they kept an eye on the boys. 

“You’re gonna be my best friend forever, Harley,” they heard Peter say.

“Pinky promise?” Harley asked. 

Peter reached out his chubby little finger to link with Harley’s. “Pinky promise.”

They tried to hide their “aww’s” as they swapped contact information. 

~~~

Over the years, the boys only grew closer. If they ever had to walk anywhere together, their pinkies were locked so they wouldn’t get separated. 

Tony, Ben, and May became friends too. Ben started feeling like he had a brother again. 

They’d exchanged stories after dinner one night while the boys were playing. 

Ben and May learned about Tony’s friend Macy Keener and her abusive boyfriend who got her pregnant and then drove them off a cliff not even a year after the baby was born. Thankfully the kid hadn’t been in the car, but Tony had promised to be his godfather along with his best friend who was currently serving in the Air Force. James Rhodes was Harley’s other dad. 

When he mentioned that, he glanced at the couple nervously as if to gauge their reactions. May caught on and just squeezed his hand. 

“I’m not straight either, Tony. You’re safe here.”

She went on to recount the terrifying journey from Aunt to sort-of parent. Ben’s brother and his wife had died in a plane crash when Peter was 3. They were baby-sitting when it happened, and she guessed that meant they never technically stopped. 

They all shed a few tears that night in honor of their lost loved ones. 

~~~

It became a fairly common theme. The parents would hang out and eat dinner while the boys played and watched movies. They even started doing their homework together at some point. 

James- no sorry  _ Rhodey- _ met the Parkers when their kids were 7 years old. He got along just a little too well with May. Tony and Ben were (rightfully) concerned. 

They noticed how the boys held pinkies underneath the dinner table. Not that they would ever mention it of course. 

~~~

“May?”

“Hey hey, slow down. Where are you?”

“No, no, it’s okay I’ll be there in a bit. Should I-”

“Of course it’s not a problem. If you need a place to stay-”

“We’re on our way.”

~~~

10 years after Peter lost his parents, he lost his uncle. May lost her husband and her best friend. Tony lost the closest thing to a brother he ever had. 

That first night, they all slept together in one room. Harley and Peter curled up between Tony and May, and they managed to somehow fall asleep even if they felt less than whole. 

Rhodey made it back in time for the funeral. 

~~~

“May!”

“Living room!”

Just over a year later, May heard the window in Peter’s room open and shut as he yelled her name. 

“I thought I told you to stop hanging out on that damn fire escape. You’re going to catch your death of a cold, Peter.”

“May, I think I’m bisexual.”

She closed the book she was reading as she considered this. “You wanna talk about it, or-”

The boy flopped down on the couch next to her and allowed her to run her fingers through his hair. “So I might like this guy.”

“Does this guy have a name?”

Peter eyed her warily, but didn’t respond.

“Does this boy have anything to do with pinky promises?”

He gaped at her. “How did you-”

“Peter, I’m your aunt. I can sense these things.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

“If you’re happy, I’m happy. It’s not like I only like men.”

That caught his attention. “Really?”

“You know Tony’s PA?”

“Pepper?”

She nodded. 

“You should go for it.”

“I might. What are you going to do about Harley?”

Peter’s sigh was downright dramatic. “I promised I would be his friend. I’m not going to go back on that.”

“Okay. What do you want for dinner?”

“Can we get Thai food?”

“Hell yeah kiddo. And just so you know? I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, May.”

~~~

Harley slammed his bag down next to his workbench one day shortly after he turned 16. “I’m gay.”

Tony flipped up his welding mask. “Hi Gay, I’m dad.”

“Nevermind, I’ll have this conversation with pops next time he’s home.”

“I got home a few hours ago. What conversation?” Rhodey asked as he ran in, presumably to find the source of the loud noise. 

“I’m gay.”

He looked at Tony. “Did you already make a dad joke?”

“Obviously.”

“Right. I’d make one too, but I don’t think that’s in my best interest.” He turned back to Harley. “So, boys?”

“Yep.”

“Anyone in particular?”

“Yeah.” 

“Pizza night?”

“Please.”

He nodded. ”Tony, stop causing problems. I’ll call in delivery and then we can talk about this if you want, okay?”

“Okay.” 

“I love you, Muppet.”

“I love you too.” There was a brief pause. “Hey can you get-”

“Cheese bread? Already on it.”

~~~

“Promise me something?”

“Pinky swear. What’s going on?”

“Promise you won’t hate me.”

They were graduating high school today and starting the process to move into MIT next month. Peter made valedictorian of their class at Midtown Tech. Harley made salutatorian, and he was proud of that. 

Harley frowned. “I mean I promise, but why would I ever hate you?”

The principal was calling Peter up on stage to give his speech. 

“Because I’m in love with you.”

He walked up on stage and began waving and smiling at the crowd, leaving Harley to flounder behind him. 

Peter was giving his speech on the importance of community and family and of having the support of the people you love. Harley was lucky he’d listen to Peter practice so many times, because he didn’t hear a single word. He saw his cue, the one that signals him that he’s supposed to go and stand next to Peter as some demonstration of friendship before they wave to the audience and finally graduate. 

Later Harley would come to the conclusion that he had moved on some autopilot response because he did not remember walking up those stairs, much less across the stage to stand next to Peter. 

Apparently he waved in the same way he’d been practicing for weeks, smile perfectly in place even though he was panicking. 

But moving to kiss Peter for the first time on that stage? That he remembered with startling clarity. 

May and Tony were freaking out. Rhodey cried. Thank god for Pepper though. She took pictures. 

~~~

They got married right out of college. It was a fairly simple ceremony since neither had much family to speak of, but Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, and May were there. Ned was Peter’s best man, MJ was Harley’s best woman, and all the rest of their rag-tag group of friends cheered when they said their vows. 

Instead of hiding their hands under the table at the reception, their pinkies were joined on top of the table, visible to anyone who was paying attention. 

Tony and May exchanged a look while Ned was giving his speech. Somehow, they knew this was exactly where those cute little kindergarteners would end up. 

**Author's Note:**

> hasdhsjakdhSKFJSADHF   
> my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
